


Copper Heart

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [46]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "You know," Sanji started, taking in a long drag from his cigarette, gaze thoughtful. "Killing people with you by my side is the most romantic thing I could have ever asked for."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Copper Heart

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/6UIo6YbaXihIZ72MWUpcGb
> 
> Had to dig deep into my past phase to reach this damn song. I totally forgot about it

"You know," Sanji started, taking in a long drag from his cigarette, gaze thoughtful. "Killing people with you by my side is the most romantic thing I could have ever asked for."

Zoro let out a loud guffaw as he sliced own another marine, slicing right through the flimsy armor. "The hell is all this coming from Curly? Not like you to get all sentimental on me, unless you're _literally_ on me."

He dodged a playful kick, laughing again at the chef's mock anger, and shaking his head as the strike got a marine charging the swordsman. "Ha. Ha. Hardy fucking Har." Sanji dead panned, flipping over his head and kicking their attackers.

"Oi! Don't leave me with all your small fry!" Zoro growled, cutting down the idiots with a practiced flick of his wrists. "Going after my guys ain't fair!"

"You snooze, you lose Mosshead! And you're _always_ snoozing." Sanji replied, putting out his leg.

"I hate you." the swordsman muttered, even as he jumped back, landing on the outstretched limb and feeling the thigh muscles coil. 

"And yet here you are, still killing people with me all romantic-like." The chef whispered in his ear, a moment for he launched Zoro into the next oncoming horde of Marines.

If the green haired man was blushing it didn't matter much, seeing as it was hidden under all the blood anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> So like, you know that Zoro is the Demon of the East Blue and Sanji's signature move is named Devil. 
> 
> Devil and Demon.  
> Gotta love it.


End file.
